Reignite It
by punkxbutxnot
Summary: "And so their romance and mind-link had both been reignited, and they planned on keeping it that way." Supermartian.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally getting around to posting _something_, eheheh. ^^'**

**Special thanks to my friend, Josh, for being my beta for this story! Round of applause for that guy. :D (Who will probably be my beta for most of my stories.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of these characters or Young Justice.**

**(I did, however, come up with the headcanon where Conner calls La'Gann _La'Gills _to make fun of him. He said that in front of Garfield accidentally one time, and then was like _oh shit_ and made Gar promise not to tell M'gann, and Garfield is like _yeah okay, just get back with my sister, _and Conner doesn't know what to do or say so he just stands there and thinks _don't you think I want to.)_**

**Okay! Enough with my headcanons and stuff, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Reignite it.<span>_

M'gann bit her lip as she nervously knocked on the steel door in front of her. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before the door opened, revealing a tall, dark haired boy. The sight of him made her all the more nervous.

"Hey." She said softly, looking up at Conner.

One side of his mouth twitched up into a soft smile as soon as he saw her. "Hi." He moved out of the way so she could come into his room. He knew why she was here.

He shut his door as M'gann sat in the chair at his desk. She tucked some of her short hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she's had for a while that Conner finds adorable.

"So.." He sighed, sitting on the edge of his king-size bed.

The air was still and awkward, their bodies stiff.

"I was wrong." M'gann quickly blurted out, taking Conner by surprise. "I was abusing my powers this whole time, and I knew it too, I just. With all the new members joining the team, and all the old members leaving, I felt like I was kinda fading into the background, like I wasn't really helping the team as much as I used to. I'm not the best fighter, or even one of them. You and Cassie and Batman's protégés kinda share that title. I'm not the funniest, or the fastest, or the smartest-"

"Stop that." Conner demanded, upset that the girl before him had felt so out of place, so low. She's such an important and cherished member of the team, to him and to everyone, and he felt terrible that he hadn't made sure she knew that when he had the chance.

"You get the point. And then when I started...doing..what I did, Nightwing seemed impressed with the information I was getting and no one else really said anything about it but I finally felt like I was helping again, that I wasn't almost useless-"

"M'gann." Conner interrupted again, but the Martian kept talking. She wasn't useless, she hadn't ever been useless.

"And making you forget why you were mad at me...I've regretted that since it happened. I shouldn't have done that, Conner, I know that. I'm so sorry about that. And I can't apologize enough for that, but I can try to," She took a deep, shaky breath and realized that she had tears in her eyes. _Don't cry, M'gann, don't cry..._

"I missed you so, so much, you know that?" M'gann said after a long pause. "But, things were weird for a while, and I just. I couldn't tell you that because you hated me and-"

"Shut up." Conner demanded, and M'gann looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"I never hated you." Conner began, moving to kneel in front of the Martian. He couldn't stand how far apart they had been, in more ways than one. "I could never hate you, no matter what you do. I'm-..I'm incapable of that. I don't know why the hell you would think I did, either."

"You avoided me for so long, and we hadn't spoken unless we had to on missions.." M'gann said quietly, looking down at him.

"I was hurt. I lost the one thing that..." He knew he had to say it, no matter how hard it was for him. _Say it already._ "-that I've ever really cared about, M'gann. Looking at you and being around you hurt so much, and then watching you be happy with La'Gills-"

"La'Gaan." M'gann interrupted, a small smile on her face. She was slightly amused by his jealousy. She thought he was cute when he was jealous. She always has.

Conner rolled his eyes at the mention of M'gann's ex boyfriend's real name. "-whatever his name is," he snapped, but it wasn't aimed at M'gann and she knew that, so she didn't even do so much as flinch. "It just added to the pain. It was easier to stay away."

"It hurt me too, you know." M'gann whispered after a moment of slightly awkward silence. She swallowed the limo in her throat and willed herself not to cry. "I acted like it didn't, but it did. It hurt so much."

There was so much pain in her voice, and Conner hated it. He tentatively grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, still scared to hurt her after all these years.

"But we don't have to hurt anymore, do we?" M'gann shyly asked, bringing her auburn eyes up to look into his bright blue ones.

Conner shook his head, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "No, we don't. Not anymore."

Suddenly, M'gann closed her eyes, earning a slightly worried look from Conner, until she reignited the flame that was their special psychic-link. He realized what she's done, and he closed his eyes as well, a small smile finding it's way onto his lips as he felt the familiarity of her touch inside his mind.

"_I love you._" He said via mind-link, opening his eyes to look at her. "_Never stopped._" She opened her eyes upon hearing his words. Saying "I love you," isn't something Conner said often, so it was more special when he did say it.

M'gann smiled at him, her old smile that was just for him that he loved so much. She leaned forward a bit and put her hand on his cheek. "_And I love you._" M'gann replied, using their special mind link.

So their romance and mind-link had both been reignited, and they planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whale, there's that. It'd be cool if y'all could review and tell me what you thought, what I need to work on, etc. :)**

**Al_SO_, I have a few more YJ fics on the way. So look out for them, maybe?**


End file.
